marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Rita Wayword
|Image = |informazione1 = Rita Wayword |informazione2 = Spiral |informazione3 = Ricochet Rita, Shiva, Ardhanārīśvara, Naṭarāja, The Diva of Downtown Los Angeles |informazione4 = Non pervenuti. |informazione5 = Se Stessa, X-Force (freelance) |informazione6 = Los Angeles |informazione7 = Caotico Caotico. |informazione8 = Segreta |informazione9 = Amer-indiana |informazione10 = Single |informazione11 = Stunt-woman, ballerina, spacciatrice, assassina, Avatara di Shiva |informazione12 = Diploma, addestramento da stunt-woman, corsi di ballo vari ed eventuali. |informazione13 = Mutante mutato. |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = Los Angeles, California (USA) |informazione16 = 27 Maggio 1989 |informazione17 = Gemelli ascendente Leone |informazione18 = Ermafrodita |informazione19 = 1.79 m |informazione20 = 74 kg |informazione21 = Bianchi (in origine neri) |informazione22 = Bianchi (in origine neri) |informazione23 = Sei braccia di cui due bioniche.Pelle, occhi e capelli innaturalmente bianchi.}} Once I remove your spine you'll be a perfect match! Storia Origini : Nell'allegro maggio del 1989 a Los Angeles (USA) nasce Rita Wayword. Fin dalla nascita manifesta una mutazione piuttosto notevole, visto che si ritrova con quattro braccia. Sua madre, indiana, la prende con misticismo. Suo padre, americano, la prende con pragmatismo. Alla fine della fiera realizzano che quattro braccia possono anche essere comode, tranne che per i vestiti fatti su misura. Visto che quattro braccia non erano sufficienti, i coniugi Wayword si rendono anche conto che la neonata Rita è a quanto pare un ermafrodita. Visto che volevano una bambina, decidono di crescerla come tale. Il padre accarezza l'idea di farne una campionessa in qualche sport, ma la giovane Rita sembra più propensa al ballo. Dall'età di tre anni in poi continuerà a frequentare corsi di ballo, dimostrandosi estremamente portata. : A diciotto anni decide di mettere in qualche modo in pratica la sua mutazione e bussa alle porte di Hollywood come stunt-woman. Viene assunta e prende il soprannome di Ricochet Rita. Shiva Hara : Il frequentare Hollywood la porta a staccarsi di parecchio dalla sua famiglia. Comincia a spacciare stupefacenti fra le star, facendosi un nome anche in tal senso e anche un discreto numero di nemici che le strapperebbero volentieri gli arti in più. Accetta quindi ad un certo punto l'offerta di andare a lavorare a Bophal (India) per un po'. Quello che non sa è che l'offerta è venuta da una setta di mistici che tutto vogliono men che farla lavorare a Bollywood. Appena mette piede in India viene rapita. : La setta, che riconosce in lei i caratteri della divinità Shiva, decide di farne il contenitore perfetto per l'essenza del Dio. Il processo che dovrebbe portarla ad essere l'avatara di Shiva le sbianca completamente pelle, occhi e capelli. Si nota in questo frangente la sua mutazione secondaria, fino a quel momento latente: una naturale predisposizione alle arti arcane, che è in grado di padroneggiare senza difficoltà grazie ai movimenti del corpo (passi di danza soprattutto). L'idea base è rendere Rita un veicolo del potere di Shiva e utilizzarla come assassina all'interno delle lotte infinite fra le varie sette indiane. Motivo per cui viene fornita, grazie alla sua fisiologia naturale che lo consente, di un altro paio di braccia. Arriviamo a sei. : Rita si risveglia dal trattamento e non la prende proprio bene. Acchiappa le prime sei armi che trova a portata e comincia a fare strage della setta e poi di chiunque le si pari davanti. La sua stabilità mentale è andata a farsi benedire, il suo fisico è sconvolto sia per gl'innesti che per l'essere diventato effettivamente un canale del potere di Shiva. Sostanzialmente, è impazzita e vaga per l'India roteando sei spade come un moulinex. Gli X-Men vengono contattati al riguardo e pensano bene d'intervenire e placarla vedere, Shin, potrebbe fermarla Betsy in effetti. A schiaffi.. : Rita prende il nome in codice Spiral e un minimo della sua sanità mentale. Non proprio tutta. Si costruisce una nuova identità come assassina e mercenaria, cosa che la porterà poi a incrociare la strada con la X-Force per qualche tempo. Poteri e abilità : Il corpo di Spiral è stato modificato con mezzi arcani e tecnologici per fornirle forza, velocità e resistenza più elevate del normale. Poteri: *'Incantesimi': Spiral è in grado, attraverso i gesti e i passi di danza, di richiamare alcuni potenti incantesimi. Questa sua capacità le deriva dal potere diretto di Shiva, del quale è canale. A seconda della potenza dell'incantesimo la danza richiesta è più complessa (es: teletrasporto attraverso grandi distanze), altrimenti possono bastare piccoli gesti delle (molte) mani. Spesso all'interno dei suoi incantesimi Spiral utilizza e richiama vari tipi di armi, per lo più spade e coltelli. La sua abilità di teletrasporto tramite questi incantesimi la rende in grado, pur con un grande dispendio di energie, di viaggiare anche nel tempo (purché sia un tempo limitato. Non è in grado di spostarsi a livello di anni, solo a livello di giorni). : Fra gl'incantesimi più frequenti che è in grado di utilizzare: *Teletrasporto (sé stessa ed altri, anche senza contatto fisico) *Proiezione di energia *Paralisi *Invisibilità *Rimozione di abilità superumane. *Richiamare oggetti *'Immunità alla Possessione:' giacché è l'avatar di un Dio, la sua mente risulta già occupata da una seconda entità, cosa che la rende immune alla possessione di terzi. Nel caso qualcun'altro tenti di possederla si avrebbe l'effetto inverso, con Spiral in grado di rubare la mente e le abilità del suo aggressore. *'Sensi Arcani:'è in grado di distinguere quando la magia è all'opera e a prescindere dalla distanza è sempre in grado di sapere se qualcuno ha pronunciato il suo nome (chi, e dove). Abilità: *'Stunt-woman:' l'addestramento come stunt-woman le ha fornito una notevole forza ed agilità in combattimento *'Ballerina:' padroneggia qualsiasi stile di danza. Qualsiasi. Dall'hip hop al Lago dei Cigni passando per la danza del ventre. (Anche questo, malgrado non lo sappia, le viene da Shiva). *'Esperta Spadaccina': Ha imparato a maneggiare quelle sei spade con bravura e coordinazione letali. O così o si tagliava da sola. Debolezze: *'Magia Formulare:' è in grado di richiamare gl'incantesimi solo attraverso i movimenti. Vuol dire che una volta immobilizzata le sue abilità magiche vanno a farsi friggere (ma immobilizzare otto arti è complesso). *'Arroganza:'essere l'avatar di un Dio ti porta a pensare che riuscirai ad uscire da qualsiasi conflitto senza neanche dover faticare per farlo. E' un errore strategico notevole. *'Doppia Anima:'essere l'avatar di un Dio ti porta anche ad essere matto e schizofrenico. *'Scaldamuscoli:'essere l'avatar del Dio della Danza invece ti porta ad essere particolarmente protettivo verso le tue caviglie. *'Fotosensibile:' essendo praticamente albina, non mettetela al sole o si cuoce. Attrezzatura Armi: *'Sciabole': in numero di sei, perfettamente uguali fra loro. Sono evocate direttamente da lei, quindi di matrice magica ed in grado di tagliare qualsiasi cosa. *'Trishula': stessa origine delle spade. *'Ascia': stessa origine delle spade. Il livello di arrabbiatura di Spiral è calcolabile dal numero di armi a due mani che decide di usare (da zero a tre). Equipaggiamento: *Armatura Rinforzata. *'Scaldamuscoli' *'I-Pod' (provateci voi a ballare senza musica. E' irritante). Altri universi E' un unicum dimensionale. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un N/A. *Team Botte Magiche *Se fosse un animale, sarebbe uno Scorpione *La sua casata ad Hogwarts sarebbe Serpeverde. *A Westeros sarebbe un Bolton: Our Blades are sharp. *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è una Polpetta *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un Insana *In Avatar sarebbe una Kyoshi Warrior *Aveva un cane di nome Sassofono. Power Grid *Teleporter Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 3 Velocità 7 Resistenza 3 Proiez. energ. 6 Abilità combattive 4 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:X-Force Categoria:Confraternita dei Mutanti